Alexis Hart
' Alexis "Lexi" Jade Hart' is a twelve year old girl born and raised in the small town of Cloverfield, England and is the best friend of Ferb Fletcher. 'Early Life / Early Adventures with Ferb' Little four-year-old Alexis Hart was off to her first day of preschool in Cloverfield, England, her hometown, and nervous as could be. Her parents dropped her off, then began talking with her teacher. Meanwhile, curious Alexis was enthralled by the enormous indoor playground inside the tiny school. She explored it, not knowing wear it had come from or who had built it. Finally, she made it to the top of the highest tower on it, and she wasn't paying attention. Her foot slipped, and she fell over the fifty-foot tower, certainley to her death. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and hoist her back up- a striking green-haired boy her age with kind blue eyes, deep as the ocean. From then on, Ferb Fletcher and Alexis Hart had been best friends. They relied on one another, because they were both sort of outcasts. While the other kids played Magic Fairy Kingdom, Ferb and Lexi- as was his nickname for her- played Star Wars or Doctor Who, their favorite show. They had an incredibly close bond and were practically joined at the hip and unseperable. The two grew up together for two more years, their friendship growing stronger everyday. Ferb taught Alexis how to find the joy in life, and Alexis taught Ferb how to laugh. Ferb also helped his best friend learn how to read, while Alexis taught Ferb how to overcome fear. The two grew especially close on tragedies on Alexis's part. For example, when Alexis's grandmother died, Ferb was standing outside the hospital room ready to comfort his best friend when they were five. When Alexis's father, John, was forced to go to war for forty days and forty nights and got critically injured in the midst, Ferb was there to help her through it. Alexis also helped Ferb through a number of situations, like when his mum, Lavota, (who Alexis had loved like a second mother) died in a fatal car crash. Alexis soothed her best friend and offered a shoulder to cry on. On a happier note, one of their favorite memories together was the time when Alexis's mother and Ferb's father took the two to an ice cream parlor when they were five. The two split an enormous tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and we're literally bouncing off the walls shortly afterwards. (Ferb had developed a crush on her by now, although she only thought of him as a friend and was quite oblivious.) But, a few day's after Alexis's sixth birthday, she was informed by Ferb that he was moving to the USA in a week. She was heartbroken, and begged him not to go. The day he was leaving, he gave Alexis a beautiful eternal rose and told her that he promised to see her again. With those final words, he got in his father's car and drove to the airport. 'Current' Alexis grew up as your average British girl, though still very much an outcast. Picked on for her different likes and tastes, she was often considered a nerd or geek at her old school, Cloverfield Middle, and was heartbroken when her worst enemy- Hailey Krissona- started to date her long-time crush, Aaron di Egro. She had barely any friends, though none could ever replace Ferb. On one of the worst days of her life, in the middle of the night, she woke to find a shooting star blazing across the sky. In a last despreate attempt, she wished for her life to be right again. The day afterwards, she found out from her parents- Brenda and John- that they were to move to the States in a few days so John could be a cook and Brenda to pursue her musical dream. She unwillingly packed her belongings and was off on a plane to her mysterious new home. Scared, she arrived in her new neighborhood, a suburban little city called Danville, and went to her new house. She explored, going upstairs to her room and climbing out on her new balcony. The blissful peace was shattered by strange mechanical noises coming from behind the fence of the neighbor's house. Alexis, curious as ever, walked over to introduce herself. A perky triangle-headed with blazing red hair boy opened the gate and was welcoming to her. He introduced himself as Phineas Flynn, then also introduced the gorgeous raven-haired, blue-eyed girl next to him, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas, noticing her thick accent, asked where she was from, to which she replied Cloverfield, England. Phineas smiled and said that she might've even known his stepbrother. The boy behind him lifted his weilding mask to reveal a stunning green-haired boy with familiar soft blue eyes. Ferb? The two long-lost best friends raced to hug each other, then quickly exchanged their secret handshake. They explained to the confused Phineas and Isabella they grew up together back in Britain, and neither had ever been happier. Later that day, the boys revealed they were making wings for humans in an attempt to fly. During this time she also met Buford and Baljeet and Perry was mentioned to her, althought she didn't formally meet him. She watched in amazement as the two young boys built wings with different colored feathers for each person. Ferb handed her a beautiful, custom golden-brown helmet with a black stripe down the middle and tiny, flowerish-swirls dotting it here and there. Phineas and Ferb led her up to the roof of their house and simply instructed Alexis to jump off the roof and extend her wings for her to take flight. Alexis, afraid of heights, refused. Ferb stepped up, stating he would go with her. He told her that he'd never do anything to hurt her because they were best friends. Buford yelled, "Get on with it, you lovebirds!" (much to Alexis's annoyance) and they jumped. Taking Ferb's advice and holding his hand, she extended her custom set of golden wings and was lifted into the sky, her other friends flying behind her. They gave Alexis a tour of Danville from the air through headsets built into their helmets. After her thrilling tour, the group of friends landed back ontop of the Flynn-Fletcher house rooftop. She realized it was noon and promised her parents to be back by this time. Alexis promised her new (and old) friends to be back tomorrow. She raced down the sidewalk, then turned and gave Ferb a kiss on the cheek- causing him to madly blush- as a thank you. Teen After the three best years of her life of living in Danville (although her accent is just as strong), she recieves a call from an achingly familiar boy from her past- Aaron di Egro. He cheerfully informs her that his relatives live close to Danville, and he is stopping by her house for a visit while he's there. Alexis is very nervous, but doesn't have much of a choice but to accept. She tells Ferb, who is quite confused about it, and guiltily tells him that she'll have to skip going to the movies with him to go meet Aaron. Ferb is heartbroken inside but doesn't show it and tells her to go for it. Finally, Aaron arrives, quite startling the Harts who had no idea he was coming so early. Aaron and Alexis catch up as friends, until he confesses his feelings for her. Alexis is overjoyed and tells him she likes him back. Ferb finds out and is bitterly jealous, but- once again- doesn't show it. Aaron and Alexis go on dates together, and he even calls her 'Lexi', which makes Ferb even agrier. Finally, Aaron tells Alexis that he loves her and wants to be with her forever, and then kisses her. Alexis is surprised that it doesn't feel right and realizes she doesn't love him back. Very confused with the seemingly perfect world she was in, she consults Ferb for help. He tries to soothe her, but after all the stress she had been through, Alexis gets very angry at him and shouts at him to leave. She instantly feels guilty and tries to apologize, but he was already gone. Later, she consults Phineas for help. He calms her and tells her to go talk to Ferb, and that it would be okay. With a heavy heart, she complied. She managed to talk to him, and told him how sorry she was. Ferb accepted her apology, and told her they would be friends again. Later, Ferb came over to Alexis's house. The two talked as best friends would, but then Ferb took her hands and told her he had something to confess to her. Breathless, she was lead out to her balcony. Ferb took a deep breath, then said that he had grown up with her and watched her go from his little best friend to a gorgeous young woman, always there for him. He then told her he loved her and presented her with an eternal rose. Before Alexis got to say anything, he kissed her, and Alexis realized that it was Ferb she was to be with, not Aaron. She told him that she loved him back, more than anything. He asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she replied, "Of course I will, you idiot." They laughed and kissed again, happy as any couple could be. Later, Aaron realized Alexis's feelings for Ferb and left peacefully, although they were still friends and kept in touch. Aaron found a new girlfriend in Cloverfield, Paige, who he loved dearly. Alexis also began to call Ferb 'Fletcher' as a nickname. Finally, everything was perfect. (Read about this in The Day Everything Went Wrong) Future Alexis and Ferb kept dating all the way through high school and college. Finally, when they were twenty-two, Ferb proposed to her, telling her he wanted to be with her forever. Alexis accepted ("Of course I will, you idiot") and they were married happily. (As were Phineas and Isabella.) Later, they had three children- the oldest, a fourteen-year-old named Nick Jacob Fletcher, then a pretty, green-haired twelve-year-old named Kay Rebecca Fletcher, then finally a fiesty, tomboy little blonde ten-year-old named Rose Sapphie Fletcher. (All three have very strong British accents like their parents.) Physical Appearance Alexis has shoulder-length honey blonde hair with a few waves in it. She has beautiful yet unusual shining golden-brown eyes. Her signature look is a stylish hot, sunset pink V-neck T-shirt with a white undershirt, a white skirt, and pink sneakers with little white socks. She wears a small satin golden-brown bow matching her eyes. (She wears all of this much to her dismay) 'Stories' So far, she has appeared in The Streak of Light and The Day Everything Went Wrong. Relationships [[Ferb Fletcher|'Ferb Fletcher']]- He is her best friend, like they have been for years and years. He has obvious feelings for her (like he had since preschool) although Alexis never takes any romantical intrest in him for many, many years, and is awfully oblivious to her best friend's feelings. She also gets upset and rather annoyed when she hears rumors that they like each other. The two have had many adventures together and have an incredibly strong friendship that they wouldn't risk for anything in the world. Alexis is the only person who Ferb talks normally around. When they are about teens, they realize they have feelings for each other and officially pronounce each other girl and boyfriend on her room's balcony. When they are older, they marry in Cloverfield and have three kids- Nicholas "Nick" Jacob Fletcher, Kay Rebecca Fletcher, and Rose Sapphire Fletcher. [[Phineas Flynn|'Phineas Flynn']]- He is an incredibly close friend of Alexis's. They've bonded many times and help each other out alot. Phineas and Alexis look up to each other, and Phineas often asks Alexis for romantical advice for Isabella. Phineas is Alexis's "brother she never had". [[Isabella Garcia-Shapiro|'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro']]- Isabella is Alexis's best girlfriend. They have alot in common, even though Isabella is alot girlier than Alexis. They have an amazing friendship, and Alexis is one of the few who knows about her crush on Phineas (which is revealed to be mutual). They are partners and crime, and Isabella- more than once- unwittingly winds up in one of Alexis's crazy schemes. [[Baljeet Rai|'Baljeet Rai']]- Baljeet and Alexis are very good friends. They're both above averagly smart and intellegent. Baljeet, like with any other girl, has tried to hit on Alexis and flirt with her, and all of his attempts have failed. In the end, they're much better off friends. However, Baljeet gets very annoyed and angry when he is beaten by Alexis in school math competitions. [[Buford Van Stomm|'Buford Van Stomm']]- Alexis and Buford are good friends when he's not a jerk. He's the only one to call her 'British Gal', just like he calls Phineas 'Dinner Bell'. Brenda and Johnathan "John" Hart- She loves her parents very much, no matter how irritating or annoying they can be sometimes. However, the one thing that very much annoys Alexis that they expect her to be the perfect, prim and proper little girl, full of sugar and spice and everything nice. While she wanted to wear jeans and a T-shirt, her parents instead decided she'd wear a bright pink shirt with a skirt and a bow, much to her objection. Personality Alexis, most of the time, is very kind, but get her angry and it's a different story. She has a bit of a temper and is quite fiesty. She love to laugh, and has a very dry and very sarcastic yet witty sense of humor. Because of her looks, people don't realize that she's more of a tomboy, and hates the girly things she is forced into. But despite this, she has a heart of gold and would anything for her friends. She is also overly curious and an enormous daredevil. She's always the first in line for the scariest rollercoaster in town or the first one to try out laser tag or her friend's new inventions. (Much to her parents objection) Trivia *Does cross-country running *Has been playing flute since 4th grade *Does Drama Club and is a very good actress *Is a very good singer *Is from the (made-up) town of Cloverfield, England *Her favorite color is gold *Her favorite band is Queen (She loves Freddy Mercury...good girl!) *Ferb and her's favorite TV show is Doctor Who *She has also taken a huge liking to Star Wars and Harry Potter *Buford's nickname for her is 'British Gal' *Knew Bernuli's Principal by third grade *Has enormous sugar rushes *Is deathly afraid of heights *Is very clumsy *Gets distracted sometimes easily *Is learning to play saxophone and piano and guitar *While seeming sweet, has a rough tomboy and fiesty side to her personality * Hates skirts and dresses, even though her parents force her to wear them *Used to have an enormous crush on Aaron di Egro until a tragic accident in Cloverfield *Unlike other girls, have a burning love for video games *The name 'Alexis' is English for 'talented' and 'defender; and Spanish for 'beautiful' Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:British Characters Category:Ferb ships Category:Kids